


even if it overflows

by 81323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/81323/pseuds/81323
Summary: renjun's folds are glistening with the amount of slick covering them. some are already on the boy's thighs. jaemin uses his tongue to wet his drying lips.his lips are aching to lick, to suck, to taste.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	even if it overflows

jaemin takes a deep breath. the sight in front of him never fails to steal the air in his lungs. 

this sight of renjun kneeling over his body, milky thighs encasing jaemin's body between them as they slowly crawl towards its destination. renjun's pants were heard all throughout their bedroom. something their walls have been conditioned to hearing ever since the first night they got together.

renjun stops once his legs are caging jaemin's head, knees digging at their pale blue sheets.

from here, jaemin could marvel the sight he will never get tired of. between renjun's thighs are dark pink hues swollen from all the teasing he did earlier using his fingers, pulsing in anticipation of what's to come. 

renjun's folds are glistening with the amount of slick covering them. some are already on the boy's thighs. jaemin uses his tongue to wet his drying lips. 

his lips are aching to lick, to suck, to taste.

"nana, please." renjun pleads. breathless from all the want thrumming in his veins. 

he gasps as jaemin grabbed both of his thighs and started lowering renjun's pussy to meet his face. but instead of giving renjun what he wants, jaemin started licking at the slick on the side of his thighs.

"hmm, my baby smells so good as always." renjun gasps at the touch of jaemin's nose on his clit, crying at its sensitivity as jaemin noses the aching nub. 

"put your hands on the headboard, junnie." renjun immediately put his hands forward, his body folding into a beautiful arch as jaemin pushed his hips down.

the first lick of jaemin's tongue on his clit is heavenly, has renjun releasing an uncontrollable loud moan. jaemin relished on the cry that came out of renjun's red lips. 

jaemin chuckles and the vibrations send so much pleasure to renjun that he can't help but grind his hips to chase the feeling, fucking himself on jaemin's face. 

jaemin hums and slightly raises renjun's hips to marvel at the sight of renjun's pussy glistening of juices and jaemin's spit.

"you really love this, don't you, junnie? love riding my face and getting your pretty little pussy sucked?" renjun just moans at jaemin's lewd words. 

jaemin runs his tongue between renjun's folds, teasing the small nub beneath, "i bet you've been craving for this, hmm? that's why you've been grinding your pretty pussy on our pillows yesterday?" 

even though jaemin couldn't see, he knows renjun's face is burning from the memory. they weren't able to do anything because of their finals and after his last exam yesterday, he arrives home with renjun only wearing his favorite stolen hoodie from jaemin riding his pillow on their bed. 

he relished on the memory of renjun's red face, sweat running on his forehead as he moaned jaemin's name out loud. not minding that the boy is already leaning at their door frame watching him chase his sweet release. 

"i asked you a question, baby." jaemin mumbles, sucking on the skin on renjun's upper thigh. 

renjun gasps as he tries to lower his hips again but jaemin's grip is preventing him, "y-yes, nana, please! want your lips so much!"

at his boyfriend's broken voice, jaemin lowers the boy's hips and resumes licking the boy's pussy, drinking in all the juices renjun's pussy keeps on producing. 

"nana, holy fuck—ah!" renjun cries when jaemin took the small nib at the top and sucks it hard. his hips unsteady as he grinds over jaemin's face.

jaemin is having the time of his life as he grips renjun's hips to keep the boy from falling as renjun's grip on the headboard weaken. he groans when another wave of juices comes out and his lips are already there waiting to clean the boy's pussy dry.

as he slips his tongue inside renjun's entrance, the boy whimpers. hands falling from the headboard to fist his dark hair. he does it again, and again, and again until renjun is left to become a mess of pathetic breathless pants of air. 

he goes back to licking renjun's lips and sucking his sensitive clit until the boy uses his grip on his head to control jaemin's pace. 

renjun is crying out loud, his hip's moving harder and faster as he can feel his release getting closer. jaemin also knows this as renjun's moans became louder and more uncontrolled, bouncing at the four walls of their room.

"come on, junnie, give me your cum." renjun cries as his body convulses, mind blanking as his orgasm takes over.

jaemin groans at the onslaught of juices coming out of renjun's pretty lips. he raises his head as he buries his face on renjun's pussy.

renjun gasps at the overstimulation and puts one of his hand on jaemin's left cheek, pushing jaemin as he tries to distance his hips from his face, "nana, no more—"

jaemin gives his pussy one last lick as he maneuvers his small boyfriend down on top of his chest. renjun is still trying to catch his breath, feeling the boy's puffs of air on his chest.

"you've done well, junnie." jaemin presses kisses at the top of his boyfriend's head, grabbing his discarded shirt at the side and cleans renjun's thighs, careful to not overstimulate the boy further.

he throws the dirtied shirt and gets the bottle of water on their bedside table, carefully letting his boyfriend drink until all that's left is a quarter of the tumbler. he looks at his lover fondly, gently brushing the wet strands of his long hair out of his face. 

he had always loved renjun's long hair and seeing them again at the length where renjun could put them behind his ear has him staring at his boyfriend far longer than he has always done. 

renjun sighs and tightens his arms around jaemin's torso once he's settled again after putting the tumbler back. a small smile of contentment decorating his face as he struggles to speak due to exhaustion, "thank you, nana. i love you so much."

jaemin tugs renjun closer and buries his nose on the boy's hair, "love you too, baby. anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> ok uhm this is my first time writing smut and sorry if it sucks but i need to get it out of my system and holy shit brb going to idk drink holy water or something
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/81323)


End file.
